


【Evanstan】余火

by Demmer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmer/pseuds/Demmer
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 19





	【Evanstan】余火

“Sebastian用手指就可以让女人在十秒内高潮。”

Chris低头看向Sebastian：“真的是这样吗？”

Seb又拾起手边的烟吸了一口，将乳白色的烟圈都释放在Chris的口腔里。微眯起眼，他与他交换吻与呼吸，氧气都要在烟雾浓云里悄悄地消磨殆尽。

在哈瓦那烟云雾里，Chris不禁想这是多么好的一个周末——他们在波士顿宽敞而柔软的被窝里，城市里的人们同他们一样，喝酒、看末场电影，然后交换拥抱与亲吻，在床上做爱。也许到了礼拜天，基督教徒就要去告解悔罪，将那些身体里蠢蠢欲动的不明物体都驱逐出去，直到第二天亲吻的午夜。

Chris的脑海里一片燥热，动了动被吻得发麻的唇，含糊不清地再问了一遍：“你可以用手，在十秒内让自己到达高潮么？”

Sebastian笑着捋了捋碎发，伏在Chris胸前：“做不到呢——你要给予我什么惩罚？”

Chris也跟着勾了勾嘴角。他一下下轻抚Sebastian的后脑勺，微长的棕色头发被汗水打得湿漉漉，一根一根从内至外地在指间穿流，带动起小小的瘙痒。

两人翻了个身，Seb于是仰躺在床上，被压迫着亲吻。Chris并不想只停留在这尼古丁味的吻里，又名示说：“Sebastian，要不要展示一下你的技能？” 他小小地坏笑了一下，Seb似乎并没有注意到。

Sebastian大片光裸的肌肤上都覆着细密的汗水。Chris的目光流连在这些部位。再往下，他用指尖玩笑而恣意地在他的大腿根附近打着转。

Seb被挠得喉咙里逸出好几声轻笑，他对这块有些敏感过分了。他不禁抬起腿，脚趾也顺带蜷曲了起来。Chris抱着他的两瓣屁股往上面顺势抬了一下，他还不准备进入，只是想让Seb能够以倒立这种奇怪的姿势自慰。Seb狠狠掐了Chris一把才没让自己差点失去平衡。Chris不合时宜地笑了一声，只好扶住Seb的肩和臀帮他躺稳。

Sebastian试着套弄了几下家伙，而Chris居然真的在身边无情地开始倒计时：“十、九……”

他摇摇头：“这些鬼话你怎么也信……”他只好将手指径直放在洞口，狠狠地碾磨了几下，那道严丝合缝的密道便乖觉地张开了一个足够容纳几根手指同时进去的小口。他咬着牙将自己的食指和中指送了进去，来回拨弄了几下——手指的长度还不足以触到那个特殊的高潮点，他皱着眉头徒劳地将第三根手指也伸入体内，缓缓抽插了几下。

Chris边看着他，一边佻薄地念出最后两个数字：“二、一。”

Seb最后倒吸了一口凉气，轻轻喘着将水光淋漓的手指退了出来。肠壁被压缩着起了一层小小褶皱，微弱的逼仄感还远远无法拥有刺激出性高潮的能力。

他正低垂着眼，睫毛的阴影打在眼窝里。咬开一袋安全套的包装纸。

“看来还是让我给你高潮比较合适。”

他轻笑着将橡胶套给自己的性器套上，但还是有许多剩余都裸露在空气里。

他拿过身旁一瓶润滑剂，指尖轻轻一勾，“啪”的一声盖子弹开，如此细微的声音都放大了几倍响在Seb的耳朵里。他竟分外地紧张。

明明也不是没和他做过。

Chris挤了一些倒在上面。他来回摩挲了几下，再用左手去抚摩那处进口。  
仅仅是这尾翼点水般短暂的爱抚，却远远比他刚才努力的结果更显著。他轻声地催促着让他赶快进来，他想要出其不意的刺激，远比这等待的煎熬爽快得多。

吞入这块大家伙的时候，Seb又疼痛得忍不住绷紧了脚。他紧扣住Chris的肩背，喉咙里暂时按捺住哑然的呻吟，又在完全被侵入的时候释放出。

他闭上的眼又张开，正好与Chris那双在灯光下接近普鲁士蓝的眼睛毫无遮拦地对视。圣音与香颂般芳香朦胧的爱意，在两种蓝色下以辐射的方式传递。

Chris缓缓地耸动着，他觉得再没有一具身体可以比Sebastian更契合自己了。他无法控制自己不在他的耳垂边又咬又亲个好几次，Sebastian被他啃得一次次低吟与咒骂。Chris感受到当他把Sebastian完完全全搂在怀里时，肌肤辐射出的热气化成水雾，交杂情难自抑的颤栗。他甚至感觉到交合处已经洇湿了大片——那是Sebastian身体里的水吗？

他的思绪像大片的浪潮往一处狭窄的关隘袭来，他放弃了思考，只用身体深处最纯粹的本能去沉湎于欢愉。

他侧过头来，半闭着眼。

他怀着和他俩初夜时完全不同的感觉，在这里同他干一样的事。那时候的他小心翼翼，却又想着无限地占有——而现在他同样有着无以复加的占有欲，可他这么笃定。他去吻他的每一处：

头发，湿热而温存；

（如果，眼下的人正是自己的神明；）

耳垂，荏弱得不胜微风把玩：

（雨季里折堕神域的罪念继续推进；）

脖颈，修长又有力；

细密的吻落下来：

（像陨石坠落在旷野，太阳滚落在丘陵——）

孜孜不倦地酝着芳香。

（像潮汐涌在沙滩上化成泡沫，像玫瑰花的露水陷在情书里。）

Chris与Sebastian做过的每一次他都会觉得自己的一腔孤勇，将变得无以复加的热烈诚挚。

他紧紧掐握住Seb的手，他就这样看着他。他感受到Seb的身体正紧紧吸裹住自己，没了自己他就像行将枯萎的草枝，沙漠里寻不到水源的跋涉者，这个时候他对自己的渴求已达到巅峰。

做爱这种事情，原是互相成全的。

他也想念这具身体快疯了。

他曾经在多少个日夜里想着被Sebastian的肌肤所簇拥和环抱的感觉，他多么想在那个时候和他干一发因恨意而起的事情。

不知是润滑剂还是体内带出的淫液，在交合进出的地方冒着响。他一下一下地往里顶弄，习惯性在进入到那个恰好抵住囊袋的位置时拱一次腰身。他想，频繁的撞击会将承受着欢爱的每一根神经逐渐麻木，不过在敏感点不断地刮擦，则赠与这具身体无与伦比的刺激。

Seb受着半推半就地软软地叫着，仿佛给足了Chris面子一样。Chris的理智被掳走，不服气似地抱以更加猛烈和密集的夯袭。他很想让Seb在性爱中哭出来——说实话，只要他想，并没有什么天大的难处。

Seb大开的双腿呈“M”形被完完全全地抵在两人胸间。 柔韧度不够的话一般做不到这种程度。他有点想用手帮自己套弄几下，可Chris蛮不讲理地将他的手紧紧扣在枕头里深陷下去。他的十指于是张开又攥紧，他猜想Chris也许有一种强烈的冲动要将自己的小腹捅出一个与他阴茎一般直径的破口。

Chris的性器大小是绝不会令人失望的尺寸。一般人望见Chris，首先会叹服于他这极亮眼的身材，然后又会暗地偷笑着揣测他有几厘米——而这被人意淫了很久的东西，实际上正在以不断勃发的趋势嵌在Seb那个细小的洞口里进进出出。Seb觉得自己的痛感承受能力简直远超一般人，他紧紧咬住牙，似乎是死守着不哭出来的底线，双手动弹不得，两只脚死死地攀住Chris光裸的后背，随着颠簸一下一下地耸。每次总要快掉下来的时候，Chris会先知般地挽住他脚踝的骨节，轻柔地摆放在身后。

再更用力地操他。 

Sebastian觉得自己就像在死守着八点档里的女主被强奸时所坚持的贞烈一般，始终不肯屈服于淫威之下。当然，只有他自己知道，这只不过是他和Chris之间一些小小的调剂。

Chris似乎是觉得这如同机械做功似毫无意义的往复没什么意思。他放慢了动作，将东西拿了出来。

Seb似乎很默契地懂得他要做什么。

Chris说：“你在上面吧，好让我看见你的脸。”

Seb面色还赤红地像火烧云一样蒸腾着热气，眼睛里覆满水光，涣散出聚焦不上的昏沉。他撇撇嘴：“你又不是看不够，有什么好看的。”

Chris笑着抚弄他的头发与眉梢，仿佛在说你真傻，我怎么会看得够？

他这样近地观察他，就会端详出Seb笑时的眼角堆砌的细小纹路，像那种破碎工艺里瓷瓶冰裂的走向，牵引出无限柔情和风情。然后他会想起初见到他时的惊艳感，Chris会觉得自己是世界上最幸福的小孩。

Seb与他短暂地接了一个充斥着情欲意味的吻，翻了个身。他弓起腰，动作的时候自然垂落的性器在Chris的小腹上摩挲，带起一阵小小的酥麻。

Chris伸出手帮他撸了几发，再扣住Seb的肩背，指引他对准后做下去（其实不需他指引也没有问题）。Seb就这样蹲坐在他身前，他感受到硬挺的性器仿佛什么坚韧的枪械抵在股间，而自己一旦凭借重力坐下去，枪林弹雨就会接连而来，将自己的五脏六腑都射个对穿。

脑袋一热，他便径直地让那根滚烫的茎身贯穿过自己的身体。刚进入的时候，他还是有些战栗，就这样颤颤巍巍地坐到深处，他终于深深地呼了一口气，看向Chris。眼神里有一些委屈，却又同时并存着莫大的满足。

Chris也这般看着他。

窗外的街上竟响起了冷雨拍打的声音。

水流划过窗台的野蔷薇陷入泥淖，风裹着荒野的石楠席卷而去。

但他在Chris的眼里看到的更多的，去除那些昏怔和性爱之时一个人眼中特有的迷蒙——更多的是，来自他心底的，无尽温柔。

方才都没让Seb流下泪，可这一刻的注视却让他鼻子酸涩起来，再一睁眼，竟有两行分明的泪痕滴落。

Sebastian俯下身去亲他，认真地去吻他的唇瓣。他让下身努力也去吻他的欲望煎熬，而用唇瓣纾解他舌尖的滚烫。

那句“亲爱的”被堵回在嘴里。

“爱欲赤诚地倾注于你的身体，  
誓言无悔地奉送给你的眼睛。”

他在心里虔诚地做着如是告白。

他努力地用自己的力量在Chris身上做着起伏。其实他是比较中意这样一个姿势的，这可以让他的主动权变得多了不少。他用手用力地抵住Chris的肩和手臂，好让自己的身体有一个牢靠的重心。他的哀求被撞得断断续续：“再深一点……再快一点……”不知是对自己的暗示还是对Chris的要求，总之Chris还是还是还他以几个猛烈的冲刺，力道大得仿佛要从Sebastian的肉洞的出口掼下一层皮似的。

Sebastian不禁在碎音里弱弱地道：“也许下回我们可以试着来次SM……”

因为他觉得Chris在性事里就像什么失去理智的兽类，像塞缪尔利特尔或是类似于此的变态，偏偏Seb也有点类似于受虐的倾向。他时而喜欢在做爱的时候沉溺在自己被操坏的可怜悲悯感与满足感里，嘴里最好冒出些放纵而羞耻的措辞、或者如同女人般软弱的娇嗔和喘息，激荡着Chris的欲望勃发着撞进体内。Chris听了他的建议，边撑起腰身顶了一下，边轻声地喟然：“你如果想，我就和你做。”

Chris渐渐地从那种全然占有所带来巨大的满足感中的禁锢里获得假释，他的意念转而变得像一个耽于情色的昏君，脑子里充斥着如何赏玩床上身娇体软的媵妾的欲念。

而Sebastian便似乎成为此刻只属于他一人的玩物，无论他从前多么放浪形骸，这时候也只能无条件乖顺地流泪承受。Chris托住他的屁股让他充当自渎的器械。而他的唇舌则在他的胸前乳尖流连。他咬得那大片肌肤布满红透的印记，或者是吸裹而成的淤血，一处处赤裎地宣召着二人醉生梦死的罪行。

极乐的享受，通常是伴随着难以承受而同时恰到好处的疼痛，还有欲求不满的爱火交织而成的。而后他们换了一个姿势——Sebastian也很喜欢，他跪趴在Chris的身前。不管是让他凌驾于上，还是陷入此刻因为一无所知而带来的特有的惊惧和亢奋，他都会弥足深陷。

Chris很快被俘获了。他的阴茎偶尔会承受被夹击的痛感和从身体根源处迸发的鼓胀感，让他出奇地难受。他觉得自己的耐性应该不止这么点，于是他掐住这两瓣格外饱满丰盈的臀，用足了力气抽插了几个来回。Sebastian因此被插到腿颤抖着不由自主地张开，姿势变得更加狼狈与羞耻，不过却因此为乐——算是他受虐倾向的细微体现。

在以前的纸醉金迷的夜里，他环着别的女孩的身体，针织裙子和胸罩内裤，与Seb的衣服掉在地上靡乱得就像他们交缠的身影。那时候的他和男人们的想法一样，男人生来就是操女人的。

他在喝醉的夜里和Chris上了床——那是第一次他用自己的这个地方，去填补自己的欲望。

也许是玩心上了头，即使是这样他也毫无波澜。不过是被操了——他在短暂的闪电过身的震惊以后，平静地接受了如此一个事实。毕竟Chris的技术很好，否则他也许不会再承认自己以后还要度过无数个被压在枕头里哼哼唧唧的夜晚。

他此刻将头埋在被子里，耳畔充盈着Chris的囊袋拍打在自己屁股上的脆响与曳曳的噪声。他想那大概是自己杂乱无章的意识贯穿过脑海的后果，也可能是血流穿过上下神经时的声音。

随Chris的耸动，Sebastian那块几乎作废的阴茎也跟着一晃一晃，顺带着黏稠的前液也娇憨地，在床单上甩出一摊滴滴答答的水渍。

Chris的小腹紧贴在他的臀间，隔着一根粗壮的性器的距离。他用手趟过Sebastian的大腿、阴茎，用手指上生出来的薄茧去揉他的睾丸，用另一只手向前探进，在他的腹肌与胸线前抚摩。就像多重的器官被业火灼了二分之一，Sebastian用手死命地攀住床垫和被子才没让自己瘫倒下来。他的下半身有一会儿因为长时间的碾压而发了麻，像一千一万只蚂蚁啃噬过他的肌肉。他的腿不能再动弹，否则就会难受到他死过去。

他们做爱直到了后半夜，期间用了避孕套或者没有用，都计无可计。

他用自己的身体吞纳白浊，他猜测这些液体已经能够装满两管大尺寸的试管了。他将后穴绞得更紧，将精液贮存在甬洞的深处和进口之间，就像洪水决堤在阻拦关卡之前，无法退却。

随着一声微乎其微的“咕滋”，身体里留不下的精液自然而然地被排斥出来，落在Sebastian的腿间。Chris用三指妄图接着精液的润滑再度模拟阴茎的进出，不过他发觉该死的已经没有精力了。

他懊恼地说道，Seb，我觉得今天晚上我退步了。

所以，明晚继续。他低头与Sebastian交换了一个事后，绵长，而又深意的吻。

Seb维持着最后的清醒：等会……明天晚上是什么来着？

SM……？

-Fin


End file.
